


Not without you

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: Челлендж [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Embroidery, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Вышитые миниатюры 2 шт.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: 5 Челлендж команды Эванса 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Not without you

**Author's Note:**

> Вышитые миниатюры 2 шт.


End file.
